1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fiber treatment composition, and particularly to a fiber treatment composition useful for deepening colors of dyed goods even with respect to synthetic fibers such as polyesters, and for improving softness and feeling of the fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pointed out as disadvantages of most of synthetic fibers, particularly polyester synthetic fibers, are the fact that they are dyed with a low color deepness and a poor color sharpness as compared with natural fibers such as wool and silk and particular other synthetic fibers such as nylons and acrylic fibers, and that synthetic fibers generally have poor softness and feeling as compared with natural fibers.
Various methods have been hitherto proposed as methods for eliminating these disadvantages.
For example, to deepen colors of dyed goods, known are;
a method in which a moiety at which a cationic dye is adsorbed, such as a sulfonic acid group, is introduced in a polymer of the fibers;
a method in which an organic resin having a refractive index of 1.50 or less is formed by a plasma polymerization method or an electrical discharge grafting method to deepen colors of dyed goods (Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 35309/1986;
a method in which fiber surfaces are etched to form uneveness thereon and thereafter coated with a resin which is transparent and has a low refractive index (Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 37225/1985;
a method in which treatment is carried out using fine particles of inorganic oxides and a polymeric silicone compound (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 71475/1982); etc.
However, the method in which a sulfonic acid group or the like is introduced in the fiber polymer can achieve only an insufficient color-deepening effect. The method in which plasma or electrical discharge is employed has the disadvantage that it requires a special apparatus and can not be simply operated, and also can achieve only an insufficient fiber-softening effect. The method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 71475/1982 is a method in which a powder of non-reactive inorganic oxides is applied on the fiber surfaces by using a reactive silicone resin, but problems are pointed out such that turbidity is caused after treatment because of insufficient affinity between the both components or that treatment non-uniformity occurs because of unstableness of treatment solutions.